This invention is in the field of the prevention and treatment of neoplasia. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors or derivatives thereof in preventing and treating neoplasia.
Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2 and PGE2, has been a common target of anti-inflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAID""s) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAID""s can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAID""s is the use of corticosteroids, which also produce adverse effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway, including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The recent discovery of an inducible enzyme associated with inflammation (named xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprostaglandin G/H synthase IIxe2x80x9d) provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects.
Compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,738, 5,344,991, 5,393,790, 5,434,178, 5,474,995, 5,510,368 and WO documents WO96/06840, WO96/03388, WO96/03387, WO96/25405, WO95/15316, WO94/15932, WO94/27980, WO95/00501, WO94/13635, WO94/20480, and WO94/26731.
Neoplastic disease states are serious and oftentimes life-threatening conditions. These neoplastic diseases, which are characterized by rapidly-proliferating cell growth, continue to be the subject of worldwide research efforts directed toward the identification of therapeutic agents which are effective in the treatment thereof. Effective therapeutic agents prolong the survivability of the patient, inhibit the rapidly-proliferating cell growth associated with the neoplasm, or effect a regression of the neoplasm. Research in this area is primarily focused toward identifying agents which would be therapeutically effective in humans and other mammals.
Recently, the presence of COX-2 has been observed in neoplastic disease. See Masanobu Oshima et al. (Cell, 87, 803-809 (1996); and Michelle Parret et al. (International Journal of Oncology, 10, 503-507 (1997).
[Pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamides have been described as inhibitors of cyclooxygenase-2 and have shown promise in the treatment of inflammation, arthritis, and pain, with minimal side effects in pre-clinical and clinical trials. Their use for preventing colon cancer has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,823. However, their use for treating colon cancer or for treating or preventing other neoplasias has not been previously described.
The present invention is directed to the use of inhibitors of cyclooxygenase-2 for the treatment and prevention of neoplasias. Conjunctive treatment of a selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor with other neoplastic agents produces a synergistic effect or alternatively reduces the toxic side effects associated with chemotherapy by reducing the concentration of the side effect-causing agent needed for therapeutic efficacy.